rain before rainfall
by xxtwilight goddess xx
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves and Bella gets changed by her vampire sister will they find each other before its too late, but with the volturi on the rampage all hope seems lost when Edward turns up on her doorstep but in a coma
1. Chapter 1

i walked slowly through the woods,barely more than the a human sprint. i chuckeled under my breath, lottie glanced up at me hoping i was better. but i never would be, there was no escaping the pain. i should be used to the pain by now, its been 6 years since ed...he left. 6 years since my heart got ripped out, 6 years of the endless torture of knowing that the one person you loved with all your heart, didnt love you back.

the thing that hurts most is that i have to live this life, knowing that it wouldnt make a difference to how he feels about me. i couldnt just stay in forks, there were too many memories, i just couldnt do it. never in my wildest dreams did i think that i would be changed, i slowed considerably, lottie glanced at me again, really starting to get worried now. i saw in her face what i always saw when i looked at her. sadness,sympathy. i didnt want sympathy i wanted it to end,for thepain to stop. but i couldnt die. it would hurt lizzie and lottie too much. lizzie still blamed herself for turning me, i tried to explain that it was amazing that she was able to stop only 3 years out of her new born year. i began running full pelt through the forest, still holding lotties (my human little sister) hand, fighting back tears, remembering.

it had been two years since edward had left and i was in my bedroom  
charlie was trying to reason my with me. " please bella you dont have to leave not because of him please" i just shook my head. i picked my my now fully packed suitcase "im sorry i have to lizzies expecting me i love you" i ran out of the room,out of the house and away from the memories.

it was an eight hour flight flight from forks to phoenix  
as i uselessly tried not to remember the last time i took this journey but in planned to come here for twoyears, ihad pathetically made escuses to stay here in the hope that he would come back. he didnt. i had pulled up outside her house,trying to pull myself together in the hope for a fresh start. i had had pulled the suitcase out of the car, and i pulled the key that lizzie had sent me out of my pocket and turned the lock. i didnt even see lizzie coming at me, i do remember the pain though, none could forget it. i opened my eyes,knowing what had happened.

"bella are you ok" lottie asked,interupting my self pity. we had reached the house and were now waiting for lizzie to finish her shift.


	2. the hospital

"bella please" lottie whined, she was getting anxious, i couldnt really blame were some pretty hungry looking vampires staring at her intently she was the only human out of the three swan sister left,i wrapped my arm protectively around her and hissed at them under my glared at me for a second then flinched away as they saw the undiluted anger in my eyes."whens lizzie gonna be finished" she groaned, time meant a different thing to humans than it did to thoughts automatically went to my time as a human,so many happy memories but one stood out more than the others,tainting the chest tightened at the memory.

i quickly answered lottie to stop the memories from flooding back to me "she will be done in a minute stop whining please i promise we wont be staying a moment longer than we have to" i hated coming here, but she should be fine for tonight we dont have any overnight guests tonight. it had been ages since we had had the house all to aro was pissed at the increase of numbers in covens would be an understatement,he was looking for any excuse to destroy the lot of us. i didnt even know vampires could go into comasbefore moving back to phoenix and moving with lizzie and had a theory that aro was injecting venom into the victims as a warning to anyone they thought might stand against them. lizzie thinks that their mind then shuts itself edward had once said they were prepared for anything.

we owned two houses in phoenix, one was our home we only brought the newcomers here to stay for around two weeks after they are brought to us. they are then transfered to the hospital it was the bigger of our two houses,right now it was holding residence to around twenty vampires. the only vampires that we kept were the child vampires,lizzie had a soft spot for them probably because of lottie, i had to admit though i didnt like to think of them all on there own.i shuddered at the thought of leaving lizzi like that.

it wasnt just my adversity to leaving them on there own,that was the problem the young ones had a harder time sticking to our diet. i refused to let anyone hunt humans while they are in my care,some are more easier than others.i shivered as i remembered the arguements we had with each other about it,we had made sure the woods and house were far away from any humans just in case. we also had to make sure that twenty odd vampires could hunt when they needed to,without coming across each other. lizzie loved working at the hospital sometimes she really reminded of carlisle. just then lizzie came running down the stairs,announcing that she was ready to go,lottie cheered and that made me chuckle, they bothe stared at me like i had just announced that i was going to become a nun or hole in my heart was just that,a hole, a hole that could never be filled but being arond my family did help.i was more than ready to go home now,it was the first time we would have the house to ourselves. not that me and lizzie were going to appreciate that right now. lizzie was going to go hunting out of the state and i was going to go for a run and hunt close by. i wasnt going to leave lottie completely on her own,lottie was staying at home she needed her sleep. after lizzie said her goodbyes i pulled lottie onto my back and took off running.


	3. suprise

lotties pov

i was so bored, lizzie and bella had left me in the house alone at last. not that bella was that far away, she worries about me being aroung the recntly turned vamps- all new patients have to commit to hunting animals instead of humans for the time there here. sometimes there were slip ups but bellas power soon cleared the mess up. you see bella can change peoples memorys, she goes into their minds and can make them believe things that never happened but they can remember them happening. its soo weird but it works well with the coma patients because she can go coax them out of it. she can speak to them and watch their memorys with them. bellas doesnt really like intruding in other peoples memorys but me and liz convinced her that it was for the best if it helped them out of their coma.

i moved over to the piano and began playing a random tune, it sounded realling depressing, great. i sighed. just then my phone beeped, it was from bella " remember to eat some food sis" god she was sooo bossy, it this, do that. oh well love her anyway

the doorbell suprised me, we didnt have any over night guests that were coming, no one had sent word. oh well better let them in. there goes my quiet night in. sat on the doorstep was a man and a woman, the woman was in her late twentys and had caramel hair flowing to just below her shoulds and in her arms was the man who i guessed was in his late had bronze hair, she looked up, her eyes metting mine. "please help me"


	4. hurting

edwards pov

my heart is gone, i couldnt think, i couldnt breathe i was completely empty. just a hollow shell of what i once was. my whole existence hd revolved around bella but she was better of without me, she could be happy. have a chance at a normal life, she could have a husband with whom she could grow old with, kids with whom she could watch grow up and have kids of their own.

the thought of someone being that close to her, giving her something i could only ever dream of doing with her. the meagre image of her standing at the alter with someone else promisng to love him forever, it brang me to my knees every time. she deserved all thee things and more, but i couldnt help but remember the things that i loved about her. the way she would knot her fingers in my hair when we kissed, the way she whisperes my name as she slept. would she do the same with him, would he love it the way i did, he better. he better appreciate every kiss every touch, he better treasure every second with her. he would never love her as i had,that was impossible. i never took anything for granted.

there was a knock on the door, it was alice she was worried about me i hadnt fed for weeks "please edward you love her she loves you just go back she will take you back",i just shook my head i couldnt let her convince me, i was alresdy close to running to her side and begging her for another chance "alice she is better off without me shell forget all about me and get on with her life" alice was the one shaking her head now "edward please just let me show you something i promise ill leave you alone afterwards" she reassured me. i nodded slowly. "look at this and tell me you can just walk out of her life and tell me that she will be as happy with someone else" alice pulled a flow of images to the front of her mind. bella cutely biting her lip, bella wrapping her arms around me, me comforting bella after her having a nightmare. the last nearly floored me, it was bella and me in our meadow my arms were round her then she looked up and pressed her lips to mine and tol me she loved me. "so you still think she can be as happy with someone else as she was with you" alice asked.


	5. family

Esme's`s pov

i looked around the house, our house. i sighed it just didn't`t feel complete without Bella, like a piece of us was missing. Bella had changed all of us and we didn't even notice it, but it was for the better. now she has gone we are left, feeling empty, Emmett doesn't laugh as much, Alice cant face shopping without her and Edward... i sighed, Edward. my first son and as much as i say i don't have a favorite, i have to admit it he was. he didn't hunt, he didn't laugh he was just empty. it broke my heart to see him like this, he didn't even touch his piano anymore. he just said it was too painful.

suddenly Edward flew past me, his beautiful crooked smile fixed on his face. he looked alive for the first time in six years, there was only one thing... person who put that smile on his face, i screamed mentally. he was getting Bella back. i flew after him, screaming his name in my head, he turned and i slammed into him, knocking us both to the floor. he laughed, how i had missed that laugh, it had been too long. he hugged fiercely " i love u mom" i beamed i loved it when he called me mom" i love you son, make yourself happy and go get your life back, you need each other"he let me go and flew back towards the forest surrounding the house. i saw his voice talking down the phone making plans for a flight to phoenix, where Bella now lived. Alice had told us four years ago That she had moved back there to live there with her sister, Edward had been livid that Alice was still following her movements and made her promise to leave her alone. i bet he was happy about it now. i was happy. just then the door flew open and i saw my love walking through the door, i threw myself at him pressing my lips to his. he chuckled but a sadness remained in his eyes, he was worried about Edward they had been companions for a lot of years. i couldn't contain the information i knew, i hated that he was sad. " where is Edward" he asked, i chucked and moved my lips to his ear "well right now i would saw he is waiting for a plane to phoenix to get Bella back" he looked stunned. then his lips locked with mine, all the worry and stress from the last six years turning into passion and love. we pulled apart resting our foreheads on each others, our family would soon be complete.


	6. my son

esme`s pov

it had been twelve hours since edward left for france(dont no proper time) i was on the coast of france, waiting for edward to send word that he`s with bella. i was getting worried. it was raining so i dont have to worry about the sun, i was roaming around ducking into the nearest wooded area and began running. suddenly i stopped as edwards scent hit me i followed it for around five miles when i caught another scent intersecting his, he was being followed, fear flowed through me. i gulped i had nothing to worry about, edward was fast no one would be able to vatch him. i still could not shake the feeling that something was wrong, i flew after the scents until i came across a clearing and a scent that brang me to my knees. my edward, my son, my baby was lying still, frozen on the floor. poised above him was a hooded figure. the volturi. the figures head raised and as he spotted me took of and ran.

i ran to edwards side, my poor baby he was shaking in pain. i reached for my phone, who could i call carlisle would take too long and everyone else was scattered around the world trying to feel better. my mind scrambled to find some useful info, i gasped of course. there was a vampire hospital in france, it opened six years ago, edward had been worried when bella moved to france because of it. i stood up holding my son in my arms and began running. a few miles later i came acroos som vampire scents towards a fairly big sized house, the scents were not fresh a few days old perhaps. i charged towards the door, collapsing at the door edward in my arms. i reached up an knocked, my eyes never leaving edward. i heard a sigh from the other side of the door, whoever it was was human. i looked up and saw a young girl perhaps fifteen, standing there she took us in as i looked at her. she looked like a younger version of bella but i couldnt stop to question "help me please"

lotties pov

i gawked at them then snapped out of it "of course come in" she lifted the boy, i guessed she was his mum. she followed me into one one of the bedrooms, not bothering to look which one. i looked him over " ok umm" i began realising i didnt know there names "esme and this is my son edward" she interupted. "ok esme did you see who did this" i asked as i checked the bite seeing how deep it was and if they had sealed it yet, it was fairly deep and it had sealed itself up already. i sighed this would be a long night, " i think it was someone from the volturi but i didnt see who they were wearing a hooded cloak" i just nodded, this was common. " ok im going to call my sister, usually i would call my other sister lizzie but shes not available at the moment, dont worry we will take care of edward" she thanked me, her eyes still never left edward.

i pulled out my phone and rang bella, she answered on the second ring. "hey lottie are you ok" "im fine just got an overnight guest, its kinda bad" there was a pause and a sigh. "im on my way". i went back into the other room, esme was sitting on the chair next to the bed holding his hand, i left giving them some privacy.


	7. an angel

Edwards pov

I don't what was going on, i zoned in and out of consciousness, hearing random snaps of conversations or were they thoughts. i was in pain but i didn't really care, i didn't care about anything not since... I winced. concentrating on the pain the physical one not the emotional. i could hear people faffing over me, I wish they would just leave me to die, it wasn't fair i wanted to die why were they denying me my right to die. suddenly the noised stopped after hours of torture, all was silent. then an electrical current charged through my body, as a soft hand caressed my face. it cant be!


	8. long time no see

esme's pov

i heard lottie hang up on bella, she really did look like her. i was really nervous about seeing bella, what if she hates us for leaving us, what if she cant forgive us, what if she wont help edward because of it. thousands of 'what ifs' came into my head. i was overcome by todays events, if jasper was here he would be in pain. i thought seeing edward withdrawn and distant these last six years was the worst pain i would ever feel or maybe when he left to be on his own, to wallow in self hatred and self inflicted pain. however seeing edward lifeless, i wouldnt even know he was alive if it wasnt for the look of discontentment on his face. i would do anything to take his pain away. retake every beating i got from my first husband, go through a million transformations just to see him happy and whole again. there was only one person who could make him happy and she was...just then the door slammed and my nose was blessed with the the fressia scent that i had missed so much. i glanced at edward, well shes back son prepare yourself. her scent was getting closer and closer, if i was human my heart would be thumping so loud, it felt as if time had slowed down,every second being dragged out. until finallly the door swang open.

there in all her beauty was bella, immortality suited her skin looked clear and pale, her face was a total delight to look at and her eyes, perhaps the most astonishing change was not the beautful brown i had known before but a warm honey colour. her mahogony hair fell into gentle waves down to her waist, she stared back at me through new eyes. i began walking towards her, time to find out the answers to those what ifs " hello bella".


	9. through new eyes

bella's pov

"hello bella" esme greeted, she made it sound like a question. i bit my lip taking a step towards her, she relaxed as if she had been waiting for me to run for it, she beamed at me. the next second i was in her arms, in a motherly embrace, she held me gently as if i was still human;part of me wondered if that was how she still saw me, a stupid, frail human. i hugged her back, i could kid myself that it was just the polite thing to do or that i didnt need anyone but it wasnt, it was because i had missed her. she was like air in the deep depths of the ocean, i needed it.

as i released her,her smile faltered but it returned, more forced than before. i glanced over her shoulder, there in all his glory was edward. my non-beating heart leaped in my chest, i mentally scolded myself. " what happened to him" my eyes never leaving him "who did this" anger surgered through me, he didnt look happy just lying there. "maybe we should leave her to it, ill fill you in later" she added when esme looked at her confused. they retreated out of the room, leaving me alone with an unconcious edward, " ok pull yourself bella hes not even conconcious" i hesitantly walked over to him, with every step it seemed as though the hole in my heart was being filled and that was very stupid. as i reached him i felt the same energy rush through me, the same energy i remember feeling the last time i was near edward, but more intense. i wonder if this was becaue i hadnt been near him in a while or because i was a vampire now. i couldnt afford to care, i shouldnt care but i couldnt help it. no matter the time apart, no matter the way we left things i would always love edward, he had my heart and i wasnt having it being returned.

as if acting on its own accord my hand reached out to caress his face, the electricity pulsed through me awakening my heart. i sighed "hello edward" i smiled as i saw flickers of my face in his dreams they had a questioning edge around them, i could only see them i couldnt tell what he is thinking.  
"yes its me, long time no see huh" i smiled.


	10. powers

**Bella's pov**

come on Bella don't be a coward you've done this hundreds of times, it's just entering the dream of the love of your life, no biggie. (Note the sarcasm). I bit my lip; a habit that I hadn't lost from my human days took a deep breath and pressed one of my hands to the side of his face. I began letting go of reality and losing myself in Edward's dream-like state, I felt myself slip away. I closed my eyes losing my sight helped me concentrate on my other senses. Suddenly my feet landed on a soft patch of earth, my ears heard a thousand birds singing, the rustle of a tree, the gentle lapping of water hitting the rocks. My nose scanned the perimeter looking for signs of life when suddenly I smelt something, something I missed, but it was more concentrated now. I smelt...Edward Cullen.

**Edwards's pov**  
I was lost; which is a stupid thing to say because I knew exactly where I was. I was in the place that had made me very happy, well not exactly the place but the company. My Bella and I used to spend many hours together here; the memories that had been stored in my heart for so long, were now mocking me. If only I could go back and undo the lies I told, but these are just wishes and that all they'll ever be. Bella was now a woman not the young girl I had once knew, she was 24. For all I knew she could be at university or settling down and having kids, that last option made me grip my teeth but I forced myself not to think about it. I sighed, my kind were so easily distracted every sentence has to evolve int0 a huge paragraph.  
The word 'distraction' made me wince in pain; it was the same excuse I gave Bella. How could she ever believe that I would leave and then be ok because I had distractions? Did she really think that little of herself? Before I even answered the question to myself I knew the answer, yes she did. No matter how often I told her she was beautiful, how much I loved, adored, and cherished her she never truly believed me. She was beautiful every time I looked into her chocolate coloured eyes I got lost in them, she thought I dazzled her but she had no idea the effect she has on me. I knew everything about her the way her laugh sounds like a thousand bells ring, the way when she makes a wish she crosses both fingers and closes her eyes. The way she bites her lip when she's nervous and the way her fingers knotted in my hair when we kiss; kissing her was the closest thing I was ever getting to heaven but I'd take it.  
No don't let yourself think of that Edward concentrate on something else, anything else. I glanced up and looked around me but all I could think of was memories of Bella. The way she looked nestled in the grass. No stop it Edward don't think about what's not yours. Suddenly my nose was assaulted by the most gorgeous aroma I have ever smelt, it was kind of floral. I froze, no it couldn't be, it was only a figment of my imagination, but it smelt so good, no there was no way I could think it up. It was my Bella. I whipped round to face the direction the aroma was coming from.  
There stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had flowing brown hair down to her waist, a body any supermodel would envy, her light honey coloured eyes made her seem even irresistible. Her lips were light red with the bottom one slightly fuller than her top but that just added to her beauty. I longed to pull my hands through her hair, run my hands over her body and kiss those darks lips, running my tongue over the bottom. I had to get closer to her because she wasn't just some girl, she was my girl. My Bella


	11. because it hurts

**_Bella's pov_**

_edward walked towards me-slowly as if he thought i was going to disapper before his eyes- no that was his job i thought bitterly. when he reached me he raised his hand, as if to stroke my cheek, it was then that i pushed away from him, i turned to leave making it halfway across the meadow.__it was then that edward chose to speak "please dont leave me, ive been alone for so long, i dont care if its not real- just dont leave" leave? he was the one that left me; what did he mean not real, but then i understood, he meant us, he wanted to pretend and just couldn't. my heart couldn't be broken again-it wouldn't survive another blow._

i turned to face him "i cant edward, i just can't" my anger kicked in "i can't pretend that everythings ok when its not, its your pretending that got us in this mess, you strang me along, you gave me hope" tears sprang to me eyes but i couldnt stop now, years of anger that had been tightly locked up was now released and it needed to come out "you caused this so don't blame me, you left me not the other way round, i love..d you" hoping he wouldn't notice the pause, i couldn't let him know that i had never got over him. "i just can't do this now" you left me broken and it took time to heal, i will not let you shatter me again with your lies" he looked at me with pleading eyes. "please bella i know i hurt you, please let me explain i love you please dont go, please dont leave me i need you" he pleaded on his knee's now. i couldn't do it, i didn't care whatever happened to me was exceptable but i couldn't hurt him. he had a family that needed him.

i walked over and sank to my knees in front of him-i placed my hands on either side of his face and pullled it up so his eyes met mine. "bella" he whispered, his breath carressing my face, i held up one finger to silence him. "edward you need to get out of here, you can't stay wrapped up in your head, its not healthy-please let me help you" he nodded like a child-agreeing to anything i said so i stayed; "please don't go" he whispered looking down. "i have to for a little while i'll be back soon ok?" he nodded sadly and didn't look up. i stood up, grabbing his hand so he stood with me; i turned to leave. "how do i know your real, you could just be a figment of my imagination, you'll leave and i'll be alone" i squezzed his hand "i'll be back" with that i wrapped my arms around him and held him; it was a second before he reacted but eventurally he held me closer. "stay with me" "as long as you want me"


	12. the cullens

_we sat holding each other for unmeasurable amount of time before edward tried to push his limits. i felt his lips a cm away from mine; before i could protest he slammed our lips together, then i could not have stopped him even if i wanted to and trust me i did not want to. I couldn't think of anything except it was Edward in my arms, holding me close, kissing me and i didnt want to. i didn't care if it was wrong, that it was fake, i just wanted it to stay like this. it was easy- when he was like this- to pretend that it was real that he loved me, i didn't want it to end. i was glad when we fell to the floor from the pressure of our kisses, i was glad when he pulled me closer-just hoping that you never let go. when we eventurally broke off edward leaned forward to rest his forehead on mine; our breath ragged, we sat there panting._

it was the brief intermission of contact with edward that brought me to my sensors, i pulled away. "no, NO you cant just turn up here acting like everything is ok, do you know how hard it was to get over you" he tried to interupt but i stopped him "NO YOU DONT KNOW BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, GO OFF AND PLAY WITH YOUR DISTRACTIONS" i needed to get out of here before i do something i'll regret. half of me wanted to punch him, the other wanted to jump him and kick him senseless and i was tired with fighting both sides. i whispered now begging "please edward just go" he looked up at me and nodded. i turned away from him and visualised my home, as the meadow disappeared edward whispered "i'll always wait for you bella, forever".

i woke up in the sitting the armchair next to edwards bed,i felt like crying i already missed him. the pulse of energy that flys through us whenever we are near, the gentle kisses, the playful fighting, everything. i wanted to crawl over and die but i was already dead and there were people who needed me, it felt nice, to be needed again. i pushed away from the chair,from edward and wandered out of the room, as i entered the living room i realised there was more than two vampires in there; i was surrounded. "BELLA" an elfish voice screamed and launched herself at me "i have missed you so much, how come your a vampire? who changed you? are you mad? no wait of course your mad i would be" yep that was alice. i laughed and she looked at like i had grown a third head "its a long story, my siter and no im not mad at you" she let out the breath she didn't need to hold and hugged me again. one by one the cullens hugged me, i missed the only arms i wanted. how could i upset him like that, i felt awful. "how is he" i looked up to see who answered but it seemed it was on everyones mind so i answered them as a whole. "he's the same as when esme last saw him, im guessing she filled you in what happened" they all nodded. "ok well do you all know how a vampire goes into a coma" again they all nodded "well that saves time, you can all go see him but try to control your thoughts i don't know if he can hear them, but try to be careful anyway" they all nodded again, it was like the happy cullens i knew have been replaced by unhappy, unresponsive weirdo's. " hey he'll be ok" esme, carlisle and alice tried to smile but it was a pathetic attempt and i saw jasper wince.

"do you want to see him now i think its better if you go in a 3 at a time at the moment until we are sure he can't hear your thoughts ok" again they nodded "ok who wants to go first" esme, carlisle and emmett stepped forward and followed me through to the other room. esme rushed over to the bed and began stroking his messy hair,while carlisle started talking to me about his state. "well i must say you look a mess bro" esme threw him a thankful yet stern look. she was glad he was trying to lighten the dark mood but now really was not the time. after they had finished greeting and talking to edward i ushered in jasper, rosalie and alice; who looked like she was about to burst into tears. i knew how she felt.


	13. the visitors

Bella's POV

It had been three days since I had seen Edward, three days since I had held and kissed him. Three days of absolute torture, three days of sitting next to his bed but never reaching over to touch him, even though every fibre of my body screamed at me too. It was too painful and my body can't handle anymore pain, that I knew. The truth was that I was scared to see him, I was scared to feel. After years of feeling nothing, I was scared to feel the rush of emotions that flew through me whenever he was near; I was scared of feeling vulnerable. The Cullen's took it in turns to sit with him, I never left, I couldn't bring myself to leave him like he had me. So there I sat, waiting, always waiting.

Edward's POV

Running had always been therapeutic for me, however it seemed to not been working today, all I wanted was Bella. The wind slapped me as I pushed myself further and faster, I don't know how many times I had run through these forests in the last seventy-two hours but if I don't stop soon I'll have left a trench in my path. Which will soon turn into a stream as it was forks and rain was never far off. I slowed and the wind ceased, boredom and self-pity seeped into me as I threw myself at the floor, I rolled onto my back lifting my hands to bury my face into them. Contemplating a life without Bella was like giving up hope, all those years of searching for her wasted. She had been worth the wait, my light at the end the tunnel, my saviour, my star on a moonless night, my Angel.

Bella's POV

It was late afternoon on the fourth day when Carlisle insisted I hunted, I tried to protest but to no prevail so I found myself running through the forest trying to catch the scent of a suitable opponent and meal, I liked a challenge. I finally caught scent of a lion pride about a mile or so south, I took of running. When suddenly I wasn't alone, esme launched of a rock to land where I had skidded to a halt. I gave her a half smile "thirsty? There's a pride over there" I asked gesturing with a turn of my head. She nodded and we ran in a comfortable silence until we reached our meal, we ran either side of the pride, hidden in the wildlife. I leapt at the leader of the pride and snapped his nech quickly, esme took down the second largest a second behind me. We quickly drained them and took down a couple more before finishing up, hiding the carcasses and checking we were unharmed. "You ok hunny" esme enquired as we ran back into the forest "fine.. anxious to see..get home" she just nodded thoughtfully "you know he still loves you,he never stopped" I was about to reply when I smelt an unfamiliar vampires scent. "Shh" I hushed esme " Bella you need to hear this" I hushed her again, straining to hear " can you smell that" she paused then nodded " were not alone" she whispered back.

That's when I saw her, she had flowing Brown hair to the small of her back " my name is Heidi, I have come at the request of aro to find and bring Isabella to Italy" she called. Esme crouched into a defensive position in front of me as Heidi's intentions became clear, in response Heidi also crouched. I raised my voice " I have made my feelings clear on the matter and I again must deny his offer" Heidi raised one eyebrow. "Aro said you would respond as such, he said in which case give her this" she held up an envelope and dropped it in the between us before turning on her heel and running back into the forest. I quickly grabbed the envelope ans turned to see esme straighten out of her crouch, with one look shared between us we knew it was time to head back and inform the others.

" did she harm you in any way?" Carlisle's voice came from the other room , we heard her inform him she was not harmed and that he need not worry and then they returned so we could open the envelope together. There was only two lines on the paper.

Tread carefully Isabella, remember you put the ones you love in the most danger.

All of our eyes snapped down to look at Edward, just as my hand met his and the world began to blur.


	14. the volturi

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe my love was gone,she had disappeared again. I took off running into the woods; she couldn't leave me, I needed her and my mate needed me. Suddenly I felt like I was falling backwards and my vision went pitch black. I saw the volturi sprinting through the woods, jumping into the clearing and attacking my beloved family. As I saw my Bella in the clearing my heart both rose at the sight of her and sank at the thought of her in a dangerous situation, I saw Felix jump at her from behind, while she was distracted with alec NOOOOOOO! I screamed feeling my... Dream slipping away. " Edward please I need you" I heard Bella's sweet angelic voice calling me. my mate needed me. I needed her, I needed to defend and save her, Please!

Alice's POV

I peeked in on Edward and Bella, her power was unlike anything anyone of us had ever seen. They were laying on the bed Bella had her arms wrapped around him, giving in to her wishes in the way she didn't allow herself to when she was 'awake'. They were both hurt so much, Edward was such an idiot but as Carlisle had reminded us all many times over the last few years, we were all fools in love and all Edward had wanted was for Bella to be safe. I smiled at them, I hoped they would work this all out, they needed each other. Just as I needed jasper or esme and rose needing Carlisle and Em. I needed to see Jasper, an hour felt like too long I don't know how Bella and Edward survived this long apart from each other.

I walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind me. I walked along the corridor stroking my fingers on both walls as I went; I wondered idly if I had done this when I was a child. I had no recollection of my real parents or sister, I wonder if they did love me, they must have once. Sometimes I really wish that I could remember something, anything about them. all I know was that I was sent to a mental asylum but other than that, nothing. Did they send me? or did they come for me? Did they even miss me after I was gone? All questions that would not be answered, I sighed. Other times I felt so angry, not with them, with myself. I had a family and I had the love of my life for all of forever so why was I so caught up with the past? I sighed to myself. I had often moaned about having no privacy around Edward, but right now I would give anything for him to be here, I honestly loved having someone around who could give me advice without me embarrassing myself by asking outloud. He was my brother and not only had he been the brother I'd also wanted but never experienced, he had also given me a sister to talk to and to love. Bella had made our family complete and when we left her, we had left half of all of us with us.

Esme smiled at me as I entered the room "how are they?" She asked glancing at the ceiling where Bella and Edward laid above "their fine mum, I think their actually talking. They look so peaceful" Esme sighed happily "its about time" I nodded. "Where's jasper?" "He went hunting, did you not see?" Esme asked worried. I didn't want her to worry that we were in more danger. "No, I've been watching all the volturi's decision" Esme furrowed her brow " its just a precaution, I have not seen anything yet" I promised her. Suddenly my vision blurred and I saw Jasper returning soon. "Esme I have to go, Jasper will be back shortly" she nodded "I'm going to keep an eye on things here" looking pointedly at the ceiling again. She put her hand on my cheek "be safe, my daughter" I nodded " you too, mother". I left, smiling at my sweet mother. I felt guilty about my earlier thoughts of the mum I couldn't even remember, I need Jasper he would be able to calm me.

As I ran into the dark forest I felt my presence slip from reality for the second time. I was looking at a room with cold stone walls, I recognized it as the 'feeding' room in the volturi castle. "Are we ready? We must gather our strength, feed now my children" Aro's voice commanded, thenscreams filled the room, echoing off the walls. Alice shivered, just as the vision changed. The feeding vision Alice was sure was happening right now but the next vision Alice was sure would be happening as soon as today as well. Nooooooo she screamed as she watched the slaughtering of her family. She screamed at the perpetrators to stop as Felix approached Bella from behind, Bella was busy fighting with Alec, he jumped at her, Alice screamed again, feeling utterly useless however her cries fell on deaf ears. She heard Jasper's angelic voice pulling her back to reality, I awoke on the forest floor, curled up in the fetal position. Jasper gathered me in his arms, kissing every each of my face, uttering words of love as he rocked me.

" Jasper please, we need to get back, we are all in serious trouble" he nodded pulling us both to our feet; we ran back to Bella's. "Family meeting now, everyone hurry it's an emergency" Em and rose arrived first to met us in the dining room, Esme and Carlisle arriving a second behind them. " its the volturi, their coming right now!" Everyone turned to look each other " Bella's sister" Esme asked worried, " will you go call lizzie and tell her that were sending lottie to her, rose you go prepare lottie to leave, explain the situation it's toi dangerous for her to stay" they both nodded, disappearing. " we need to prepare, I saw Bella.. getting.. getting.." I cried dryly. Their eyes widened " is it a sure future?" Carlisle asked. " I can't see, anything after Felix jumps her is a blur, I think we need to wake her". Emmett butted it " why don't we just leave her with him" I glared at him. " we can't leave her defenceless" I shouted " I know I know I'm just trying to" " we know Emmett" esme answered as rose and her reentered the room. " how long do we have?" Carlisle questioned anxiously. I checked the future and was shocked " not long, I can't see a lot, but within the hour, we need to wake Bella" with that I exited the room, this couldn't be happening, why now. " Bella" I begged, she didn't move " bella please we need you, their coming" I tried again.

I felt her move, her eyes snapped open. " Alice, are you ok?" I shook my head " their coming now Bella within the hour" Bella gulped " my sister?" " she's gone, we sent her to lizzie, everyone is outside waiting, coming? You could run too, we wouldn't blame you" She shook her head. She leant down to kiss Edward's forhead, whispering something in his ear, I tried not to Listen. We jumped out the window, approaching our family. " how is he?" Esme asked Bella as we reached them, everyone looked at her. "Better I think" they nodded, their eyes still scanning the forest. As we heard them approach, we saw that we were outnumbered 2:1, it did not escape anyone's attention that if Edward was here we would be a lot better off. We all looked at each other again, nodding. We crouched in our offensive positions, preparing for battle. We raced forward, I knocked the first vampire I met to the floor. As I sat on his chest, smashing my fist into his face, he pushed me off him and crouched preparing to jump me. Just as he launched at me, Bella slammed in the side of him, ripping his head off midair. His head and body fell to the ground, Bella pulled a leaf off the floor lit it and chucked it in the body, which went up in flames quickly. We nodded at each other and set off to get another one. I had destroyed a few more of the volturi, we had suffered no injuries so far however that wouldn't last long at this rate, just as that thought entered my mind, I saw my second vision being played out across the field "Nooooooo" I screamed as alec jumped at Bella while she was busy with Felix I ran full speed towards them, knowing I'd be too late. Just as I had reached half way across the field; I saw a figure slam into the side of Alec. "Stop" the figure shouted, everyone turned and gasped. "Hello Aro" the figure greeted. He was still glaring at Felix and alec who were now 30 feet away from him and Bella; was now cradled in his arms.

Edward's POV

I awoke expecting to see our meadow,however I was surprised to see I was in an unfamiliar room. BELLA! I remembered, she was in danger. Where was she? I sat up, voices filled my mind. It felt weird hearing people's voices again after the last couple of days of silence. ' Nooooooo! Bella' Alice's inner voice screamed, without thinking about it I was racing down the corridor and jumping out of the window. I saw my gorgeous love from across the field. So beautiful. Just then I saw Felix launching himself at her, Nooo. I stormed full force at him, knocking them both 30 feet across the field. I cradled Bella's glorious body in my arms. I looked up seeing my family being attacked by the rest of the volturi "stop" I shouted to them all, they all turned to stare at me. I noticed one lone figure back away from the fighting " hello Aro" I greeted, holding Bella closer to my body. He stood staring at me shocked " leave Aro, now" Edward growled " leave my family alone" Jane looked shocked " you died" alec who had got back to his feet, hissed at her. She looked down.

" you have no reason to attack us" Carlisle told Aro. "Liar, you aren't trying to overthrow the volturi then? bella's been increasing her coven size for years " Aro questioned " you put my son in a coma!" Carlisle growled. " it was necessary at the time" the whole family growled, Bella stood up and crouched in front of Edward. "Stop this, go Aro nothing will come of this" Edward pleaded. " this isn't over, we will be back!" He tilted his head towards the forest, as they left Aro turned to Bella " I have not forgotten you Isabella, you will join us" Bella shook her head "never, I have a family" Aro laughed " a family that left you behind, they will do it again. I can promise you that Isabella" he smiled evilly and ran back into the woods.

I growled lightly under my breath, once I knew they were gone I reached over to take Bella's hand. She furrowed her brow and ran back towards the house. I stared after her, deciding whether or not follow her when " EDWARD!" Alice screamed, launching herself at me, I laughed "miss me?" Then it was esmes turn " you have no idea son" esme laughed, hugging me. "Had a nice nap, sleeping beauty" Emmett chuckled "oh you know you missed me" Emmett grinned. "Yeah now Bella's a vampire you have no excuses for still being a virgin" EMMETT!" Everyone screamed, rose slapped him round the head "ow babe, that hurt" "it was meant to" she smiled. " I doubt Bella will even talk to me?" I sighed "I thought we were finally making progress" I voiced my concerns" just give her time, she does not want to be hurt again, everything will turn out ok" esme adviced. I nodded slowly "maybe you should go hunting honey?" I shook my head "no she needs to know I won't leave her again, I need to earn her trust back" they all murmered in agreement. " I promise, it will all turn out fine" I chuckled at my mothers optimistic attitude" you may be an amazing mother but you also need to accept this is my mess and I need to fix it" "well our little eddies finally growing up" Emmett chuckled. I rolled my eyes, running through the trees I prepared to leave the past behind and look to the future. Getting Bella to trust me again was going to take time, but I started this by leaving her and now its my job to fix this, fix us. It would be worth it in the end if I got my Bella back by my side.


	15. new beginnings

Edward's POV

Bella. It was the only thought that crossed my mind as I flew through the forest; scanning the forest trying to find my love. I could fix this, I needed to fix this. Spending even another second without her is just wrong, she was my everything. I don't care how long it takes, I will win her heart all over again. I broke her and in turn broke myself. We may be broken but our love will mend us. As I ran, I suddenly realised where Bella might be. It was worth a shot. I could hear her broken sobs from a mile away, each one ripping through my heart. I approached slowly, each step feeling like a mile. She was beautiful even when she was in pain.

Her pale body seemed to shine against the dark night, I watched her from afar. Resisting the urge to run to her, that would not help. Making rash decisions did not help our relationship before and it certainly would not help now, this would take time but it would be worth it in the end. I walked slowly towards her, the grass brushing against my bare feet, the sensations grounding me from falling in pain. I felt like a soldier coming home from war, hoping his love would be waiting for him when he reached home, accepting him despite what he has done. I had once glorified the idea of war but I knew if I had found Bella in my human life, she would have been all I needed. She was all I needed now.

I dropped to my knees in front of her, waiting. I watched her expression slowly turn from anger to sorrowful, she slowly lifted her head. Her eyes met mine, she searched them, her eyes narrowing slightly. I took a staggering breath in, my hand shaking slightly as I reached forward to brush a stray hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. My thumb gently sliding along her cheek, her skin felt like soft satin. Seemingly without thinking, she leaned into my touch. "Please" she breathed, her words echoing in the wind.

"I will never hurt you again" I promised " I've loved you since the first time I heard your heartbeat, the first time I saw your angelic face" I cupped her cheek "I know its not going to be easy, we have to want to work at this. If you want this. If you want us, I promise I will treasure you forever" I leant forward until I could feel her breath against my face, I loved that I could breathe in the same air as her.

I rested my forehead on hers, kissing a tear that escaped from her eye, gently rolling down her cheek, the salty taste stung against my lips. Her pain was my own. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse and heavyhearted "as if I couldn't want us, your my everything. I can't live without you again" she wrapped her arms around my neck, holding herself to me as if I needed reminding that I am tied to her "this is it now, me and you" I nodded, leaning closer to her, I could never get close enough. She moved swiftly so her lips were against my ear, she swallowed shaking slightly " I want to take this slowly, I need to take this slowly but I can't keep from kissing you anymore" she moved her lips back to almost pressing against mine as she spoke again her lips brushed mine "I love you" then her lips were on mine and nothing else mattered except that it was me and it was her and this kiss was like nothing else in the world. Her lips tasted of fate and promises for the future. I pulled her body to mine, loving the way she fitted into me. I turned us so I was sitting on the floor, holding her weight on my thighs. Leaning back, she fell further forward onto me. I never wanted to stop as I loved her lips over and over again, a synchronized dance of soft pecks and long fast kisses. I pulled away gently, she groaned leaning forward trying to recapture my lips. I smiled, resting my forehead back on hers "I love you, For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul. You are my soul, you are my goodness and I shall spend forever showing you how much I utterly adore you"

Bella happy was the epitome of beauty. She glowed, her whole being shone with her goodness. Beautiful. As we walked along, our fingers loosely entwined between us. I looked at them lovingly, I lifted them spinning her round before pulling her to me so I could wrap an arm round her shoulders. She laughed, cuddling into my side. "I've missed this" she whispered, I pulled her closer, pressing my lips just behind her "me too" I answered "I promise to never be so stupid as to let you out of my sight again, I'll follow you forever" I vowed, kissing her gently. She nodded and we continued walking. I had never felt so content in my entire life, I should have never argued with her about turning her. We are truly equals now, which reminds me. I pulled away gently, crouching slightly "soooo... think you can outrun me?" I challenged, raising an eyebrow. She grinned copying my stance "well you are an old man, I'm not sure how good your stamina is" she winked at me and sprinted off, her laughter filled the air. Emmett would be proud of her, making Innuendo's like that, two could play it that way. I growled and took off after her, I gained ground easily she was laughing so hard, she wasn't worrying about running away. I tackled her, pinning her under me. My lips at her ear, I whispered "I think you will find my stamina is excellent, however right now my family are screaming at me to bring you back" I tapped my head when she looked confused "I don't want to share you" I groaned pouting childishly. Bella reached up to ruffle my hair, shaking the leaves out onto the forest floor. She stood on tip toes and kissed my nose "you never have to share, after this I'm stealing you away for a holiday" she grinned "I think we need one after all this drama" her face fell then "what about the volturi" her body shook and she looked at me, her eyes wide with fear as if she had only just remembered their existence. I shushed her gently, stroking her hair lovingly "they don't think of time as the same amount as you did when you were human, hopefully they will have a few millennia to cool down, I doubt he will want to lose his friendship, well anymore than he has anyway. I don't think/Carlisle will ever truly forgive him for this but hopefully we can visit Italy in a few months and cool this down" she nodded "hopefully he will give up on this foolish hope on me joining them, he wants to exploit my powers"

"That will never happen, by the way you will have to explain the extent of your gifts to me and I'm sure Carlisle will be very interested" she grinned "its not that interesting to be honest, yours is much cooler" I laughed "mine gets annoying though" Bella shrugged "I can go into dreams, I don't know how that's helpful. I can also put humans and vampires to sleep though that might come in handy if Emmett gets too annoying" we both laughed, picturing Emmett falling asleep half at through an argument, she paused "I can sleep" I froze "really? I'm guessing you don't talk though" she shook her head "oh well, we'll be able to visit each others dreams now, I'll finally be able to see what you dream about, I still can hear your thoughts though" I sighed, maybe I'll never know, at least I'll be able to sleep with her. I chuckled to myself at the innuendo.

'Edward?' Bella called, I looked up at her rising an eyebrow in question. She just grinned not answering back "what is it?" I tried again. 'I love you'. finally."I love you too" I whispered completely baffled. Until it hit me, her lips hadn't moved. Bella laughed as I gasped 'never say never Edward, I love you so much'


	16. poll

Hey guys, I'm using my new poll to see what story you want updating next so get voting :-)

The link s on my profile: right at the top xx


	17. new ideas

Hey guys, these story idea,s probably won't be written for a while but I was wondering what one you thought was better. These are some I thought of anyway

:-)

New idea 1

Bella is a bad-ass assassin who knows she has one purpose in life. To kill the Cullen's. She was made for this job, genetically engineered for it. On the eve of her 18th birthday she is shipped off to forks to gain the trust of the Cullen's by seducing the only single member of their coven, Edward Cullen. Bella knows what her job is but it seems to get harder and harder to hate them. She was trained to get revenge on killers but the Cullen's are not anything like what she was told about. When the boundaries begin to blur, the difference between reality and her job seem to be harder to be distinguished. Bella can only hope that she chooses right, before she loses everything.

New idea 2

There is a girl lost in a fairy tale, trapped in a castle in volterra. Her power too dangerous to release into the world, but too special to destroy. She knows all of time, every memory of every person with one glance into the eye, she can make them forget them, change them or even make new ones. Bella is trapped in hundreds of different realities and possibilities, forced to relive them for her over-excitable captor. Until one day she can't take it and she runs in hope of a new life. With Aro hot on her heels, Bella must stay ahead in order to stay alive. So where does she go but visit an old friend and his family.

Click here to review me your choice and see a little extra from these storiese s/10035262/1/new-ideas


End file.
